Ice Tribe
The Ice Tribe is a nation in Fire Emblem Fates. Profile The Ice Tribe is one of two known tribes that coexists with the Kingdom of Nohr, the other being the Wolfskin. In recent years, King Garon has stripped away the Ice Tribe's autonomy, causing it to resent Nohr and contemplate rebellion. The Ice Tribe Village is located in one of the coldest regions of Nohr, a mountain range to the north of Cheve and south of the Woods of the Forlorn. The closer one ventures to the village, the colder the temperatures and the fiercer the winds become. Having lived there all their lives, the people of the Ice Tribe are often oblivious to how harsh their local climate is to outsiders. Birthright In Chapter 17, Flora leads Corrin and the Hoshidans at the Ice Tribe Village and both Corrin and Felicia are delighted by the idea. At the village, Flora leaves for a short time and returns with Nohrian soldiers, betraying the army, stating that Corrin betrayed Nohr and that Garon ordered that all of them be executed. Hurt by her betrayal, the army defeats Flora and Corrin questions why she attacked them. Flora explains that King Garon forced her to, lest she be killed by him. Unable to cope with her cowardice and too guilty for attacking Corrin, Flora sets herself ablaze and dies, much to the saddened and shock of Corrin, Felicia and Jakob. Conquest In Chapter 8, Corrin is sent by Garon to put down the Ice Tribe's rebellion. On the way to the village, Corrin loses consciousness outside of the village due to the cold weather. They are found by Kilma, the tribe's chieftain, unaware of Corrin's intentions, believing them to be a hero their legends spoke of, due to holding the Yato. Unfortunately, their cover is blown when Flora recognizes them as their "liege" and when Elise blurts out that Corrin and their group came to suppress the Ice Tribe's rebellion, causing a fight to break out between the tribe, and Corrin's army, with the intention of only injuring the tribes-people (but non lethally) in self-defense. Corrin's Nohrian army manages to put it down, and has Elise and either Felicia or Jakob heal the wounded. Corrin then explains that they simply wished to end the matter peacefully and even denounced their faith to Garon to Kilma and Flora. Kilma believes Corrin and promises to stop the rebellion and await for Corrin's revolution to succeed. And Flora also swears genuine fealty to Corrin as well, allowing Corrin to leave and return to the capital city. Revelation In Chapter 12, while Corrin is at sea to travel to Cheve, Flora freezes the ocean to allow Camilla and her soldiers to board the ship. Flora is ordered by Garon to kill Corrin or be killed by him along with her entire tribe. After the battle, Flora, her tribes and the Nohrians are defeated in battle. She notices the glowing Yato and believes that Corrin is the hero spoken of in her people's legends. Believing that Corrin is the key to stopping King Garon, she declines Corrin's offer to join their army at that moment. Fearing for the safety of her people, Flora promises to return to Corrin once she is able to smuggle her people away from Nohr to safety. Known people from the Ice Tribe *Kilma - Chieftain of the Ice Tribe *Flora - The elder of Kilma's twin daughters who tends to be serious. *Felicia - The younger of Kilma's twin daughters who's eager to do good work yet often bungles. Category:Nations